What Dreams May Come
by selfxcontradict
Summary: Ryou tries to kill himself at school, but Joey finds fim just in time. Ryou falls in love with his savor, but will Joey return the feelings? Ryou x Jou- Main couple. Mokuba x Marik- Secondary couple


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, sadly, but it's fun to use the characters for slash x3.   
**Pairings**: Ryou x Joey, Mokuba x Marik   
**Warnings**: Rated R for cursing, slash/shounen ai, attemted suicide. 

--------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Attempt**

_My wounds, cry for the grave _

My soul crys, for deliverance 

Will I be, denied 

Christ 

Tourniquet 

My suicide 

--**Evanescence- 'Tourniquet'**

The blade felt cool against my wrist. After the first cut, I felt no pain. My blood was warm as it ran down my arm, before stopping at my elbow and dripping onto the floor. Maybe I should just cut deeper, to really get the blood flowing. As I placed the blade back against my wrist, I heard the bathroom door open. I look up to see Joey, one of Yugi's friends. What was he doing in here? This bathroom was out of order. So exactly why was he there? Oh well. As I turned back to cutting myself, I felt a hand grab the knife and pull it from my grasp. 

"Yo, Ryou, what do ya think you're doing with dat knife?" He asked, pointing to the knife he took from me. 

"What do you -think- I was doing with it, Wheeler?" I snarled and reached for the knife, but fell back against the wall, panting from the blood loss. 

He put the knife in his pocket, before going to grab me, but I moved away." Ryou, we need to get you to the nurse." 

Growling, I shoved him away. "Why? So they can throw me in a mental institute? I don't think so." 

"No, so she can dress your wound, and you can go home, or something. ...I could walk you home if you wanted me to. I wouldn't mind." 

I scoffed. Why would I wanna be seen with one of Yugi's goons? "No, that's alright, I'd rather walk with a dangerous animel then you." 

Joey frowned some, and it made me feel a slight wince of pain, but I didn't regret my words. I don't like Joey. "Listen, Ryou, I was just trying to hel-" 

I cut him off yelling, "I don't want your help! I'm -fine-! Now leave me alone!" 

Joey backed away and started to leave. I could see a glimmer in his eyes, as if he was gonna cry. 

...Shit. I should have never been mean to him. He was only trying to be nice. 

"Joey, wait. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to snap at you." I looked up as Joey came back in. 

"Hey, it's fine. Don't need to apologize." He gave me a small smile. God damnit he was cute when he smiled. 

"Will you take me to the nurse, and walk me home if I go home?" I looked up at him with somewhat pleading eyes. 

Smiling, he held out his hand to me. "Come on, I'll carry you." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, then lifted me into his arms and carried me off to the nurse. 

The bleeding in my wrists had stopped a while ago, but just to be sure I'd be fine, I decided to go. I don't know why though, maybe cause I wanted Joey to be mine. Or something like that. 

--

The nurse had decided to send me home, and she allowed Joey to walk me home, to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. Bitchplease, what would he do? Rape someone? Psh. 

"So, why did you wanna kill yourself Ryou?" Joey asked he, putting his hands in his back pockets. "I mean, do you really wanna die? Don't you wanna grow up more and live a good life? And maybe find your special someone?" 

"...You ask too many questions Joey." I chuckled and decided to answer anyway. "No, yes, yes." There. Good enough. 

"Then...why?" I sighed, and thought about how to answer this. 

"Well, I like someone. I mean, really like someone. But I'm not sure the person likes me." Hopefully that was good enough. 

"Who is she?" Joey grinned at me. 

"Who said it was a she?" I looked away from him, waiting for a homophobic remark. 

"So, you're gay too?" Gay too? What did he mean? 

"You mean, you're gay?" I blinked at him, astonished he actually came out to me. 

Nodding, Joey yawned some. "Yep. Have been since middle school. So about 4 years." 

I was stunned. Now I wanted to date him even more. I wondered if I should ask him. 

"Hey Ryou....I was wondering...would you like to go out with me sometime?" Damn. He beat me to it. 

"Of course I would Joey!" I actually felt...happy for once. Could this be love? 

I hope so.   
  


**TBC

**   
  


----------------

Authors Notes: Alright. It's short. So sue me. Be sure to review. Flames are welcome, but will be ignored =D 


End file.
